ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Realm of Oni and Dragons
The Realm of Oni and Dragons is the fifth episode of Season 10: Legacy. It aired on January 8. Official Description As the Overlord and Pythor hunt down the ninja, the ninja come across Oni in the First Realm and find out the Oni are planning to attack Ninjago City. Episode Overlord - I need all of the Ninja to get more power! BRING ME THE NINJA! Pythor - All of our forces are hunting them down, but we cannot find them anywhere. Overlord - They just don't know where to look. I WILL COME. (In the First Realm) Lloyd - So this is where you went. Nya - Looks like a Paradise. Cole - Its not, trust me. Kai - So why did we come here again? Wu - To find the first 2 Dragon Masks. Kai - Where is it? Wu - The nest of Firstbourne. Zane - Oh Jay - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kai - Jay, what are you doing here. Jay - I noticed you were going somewhere when I was getting my father a tea, so I came with you! Jay - So why are we here? Wu - To find the dragon masks. Kai - Where are they. Wu - Firstbourne's Nest. Jay - NOT THAT PLACE AGAIN. THAT TOOK US ALMOST 4 DAYS TO GET THERE! Lloyd - We have to find the nest if we want to defeat the Overlord and his army. Wu - We know where the nest is. Wu - First, we have to go to Oni Land which is near the Dead's End. Lloyd - Whats the Dead's End? Jay - Long story, we'll tell you later. LETS GO GET THE DRAGONS MASKS SO WE CAN LEAVE THIS PLACE. Cole - Zane, do you remember the way to Dead's End. You did get captured. Zane - Yes, it is that way. Jay - LETS GO! Nya - Hey, I can summon our vehicles. Jay - Yes, great idea. (the vehicles arrive) Jay - Yay (everyone gets on the vehicles) Wu - Let's go Ninja! (2 Hours Later) Kai - I remember this place, Oni Land. (Someone is talking in there.) Cole - ONI!! Oni talking Oni 1 - We must go to the place that the First Spinjitzu Master went to. Oni 2 - What was it called? Oni 3 - Ninjengo. Leader - ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING TO NINJENGO TO DESTROY HIM AND TEACH HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US! Oni 1, 2, 3 - Yes our lord. Oni 4 - How do we get in there? Leader - Oh, we will wait. The Oni Masks are near the temple, we must wait till someone opens it. Oni 2 - Ok lets go. Nya - Their gone, but they are heading to Firstbourne's Nest so they can get ferried to the departed realm so they can wait till the portal opens. Zane - Should we stop them. Wu - The wise thing to do is to let them go, they are powerful and we cannot mess with them right now. You must find greater abilities. Jay - They do know the way to the nest, lets follow them. Cole - Best idea I've ever heard from Jay. (Ninjago) Pythor - Why did you not get Garmadon yet? Overlord - CAUSE YOU DID NOT GET YOUR SNAKES YET. Pythor - I'm sorry my lord. I will get them right now. Overlord - You better. Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Emperor Garmadon Series